wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Buzzard
__NOEDITSECTION__ Words can hurt, words can stab The scars never heal. Buzzard is a tribeless dragon, distantly related to IceWings and NightWings, and is Queen Glacier the Icewings's OC. Please do not steal her. Coded by Infinity. General Facts * Heteroflexible, just says she's straight * Favorite song is All Time Low * Favorite color is a tie between brown and black * Wears contacts because eyesight is HORRIBLE * Loves to draw * Favorite animal is the Gryphon Vulture * EXTREMELY HYPOCRITICAL * Genderfluid Outside I am who I want to be. Inside I am me. Buzzard is a somewhat odd dragon in appearance. She is short and thin. Her head is white except for two dark grey stripes that go from behind her ears to the end of her snout, coming from each side and intersecting with her eyes. These markings resemble the markings of a badger. Buzzard has lighter but still dark grey fur on the top of her head and two silver earrings on both of her ears. The fur ends at the middle of her neck. The tip of Buzzard's snout is black, resembling a Badger's nose, and the dark grey stripes end at the 'nose'. She has a small yet somewhat noticeable gap between her front two teeth and she is really hates it. Buzzard's eyes are a blue-ish green with yellow dots in them normally, but her eye color tends to shift from blue to green to grey and sometimes a mix of two. Buzzard's body (including the neck) is a somewhat light grey. The front part of Buzzard's body is furry, while everything from the waist back is normal scales. The normal scales are a tiny bit darker than the fur. On Buzzard's front legs, the fur ends near the middle and the rest is scales. Buzzard's wings are the same grey as her fur on the back of the wing, and the other side of the wing is white. She has only two talons, colored dark grey, on each claw. She has a long whip-like tail with a tuft of dark grey fur on the end. The first half of the tail is the same color of the scales and is scales, while the other half is white scales. Buzzard has a black tongue, black freckles around her body, and often wears backwards baseball hats and bandanas on her head. She also wears hoodies almost all the time. I'm emotional and sensitive. Neither you nor I can stop that. Buzzard is a complex dragon. She loves being sarcastic and snarky, acting cool and tough next to everybody; but Buzzard is actually extremely insecure, paranoid, and overall sensitive of what other people think of her. She is pretty much 50/50 when it comes to optimism and pessimism. Buzzard loves to be with friends, the though of loneliness scares her. Her friends are nice and always cheer her up. Buzzard tends to lose her cool and tough personality when near her really close friends. Buzzard loves learning about herself, and tends to take personality tests a lot. She would believe anything that the test says, it could convince her that her spirit animal is a lonesome, quirky Oreo in tight jeans that lives in a plum on the side of a road next to a dumpster. Why do I always want to be what I am not? Do I really matter? Questions. So many questions. Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:LGBT+